


Призраки за спиной

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2013 [6]
Category: Three Fat Men, Три толстяка
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breathplay, Bromance, Drama, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Role Reversal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство будущих мятежников произошло при весьма трагических обстоятельствах. Эти обстоятельства подтолкнули их друг к другу — как союзников, как сообщников и даже ближе. Таймлайн — за 2 года до начала восстания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки за спиной

Название: Призраки за спиной  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: миди, 12 743 слова  
Пейринг: Просперо/Тибул (Ю.К. Олеша, «Три Толстяка»)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: ангст, драма, броманс, экшн, ust, rst  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Примечание: breath play, rimming, reversi  
Краткое содержание: Знакомство будущих мятежников произошло при весьма трагических обстоятельствах. Эти обстоятельства подтолкнули их друг к другу — как союзников, как сообщников и даже ближе. Таймлайн — за 2 года до начала восстания.

 

Время волшебников прошло. Кроме собственных сил и ловкости ни на что не осталось надежды. Каждый выживал как мог.

Под пасмурным небом на канате танцевал молодой мужчина. Его трико, сшитое из разноцветных треугольников, плотно обтягивало изящные бёдра и стройные ноги. Толпа аплодировала ему без остановки, женщины сопровождали восхищёнными вздохами каждое движение. Трудно было сказать, любили ли отчаявшиеся горожане кого-то сильнее, чем гимнаста, заставлявшего их забыть о своих бедах.

Просперо пересчитал монеты в кармане — нет, ни одну из них он не мог пожертвовать канатоходцу. Слишком тяжким трудом они были заработаны, слишком нуждалась в них его собственная семья. Ещё лет пять назад Просперо мог содержать жену и детей на доходы от продажи оружия, теперь же Три Толстяка мало того, что задушили налогами, вызвав неумолимый рост цен на всё, от хлеба до аренды, так ещё и запретили горожанам приобретать оружие. Гвардейцев уже вооружили на сто лет вперёд, а в оружейной еще оставалось пылиться столько стволов, что ими можно было снабдить полгорода. Просперо торговал из-под полы и жил на эти крохи.

Жена его вот-вот должна была вернуться. Каждое утро она собирала в лесу травы и до позднего вечера торговала ими на рынке. Сыновья, четырёх и семи лет от роду, с такими же буйными рыжими вихрами, как у отца, удили рыбу в компании старших мальчишек и тоже несли на рынок. Безрадостные будни песчаной бурей пролетали мимо, оставляя после себя лишь зыбкую видимость опоры под ногами. Пыль. Просперо ничего не создал, не построил и ничего не оставит после себя. Каждый день он выкладывал на стол общий заработок, часть откладывал для уплаты ренты, часть — на еду. Нужны были средства, чтобы отдать старшего сына в школу, но ни гроша лишнего не оставалось, чтобы начать копить. Молодые влюбленные, некогда полные надежд, неумолимо становились рабами денег, которых вечно не хватало, — как и весь этот прогнивший город.

Стоило встретить жену и детей и проводить их до дома, но Просперо, уже покинувший было площадь (не Площадь Звезды, нет, туда бы оборванцев никогда не пустили выступать), вдруг развернулся и поспешил обратно. Он не хотел сейчас видеть укор в глазах жены, глубокие морщины меж её бровей, встречать голодные взгляды сыновей. Просперо устал. Ноги несли его в толпу, верившую, что можно танцевать на канате и ни разу не оступиться.

Начало накрапывать, но люди и не думали расходиться. Гимнаст теперь исполнял другой номер — на кольцах. Он раскачивался и взлетал, белоснежная кожа в вечернем полумраке почти светилась, на широкой груди и плечах блестели капли — дождя или пота, было не понять. Мышцы бугрились под кожей, каждое движение было отточено. Прыгни Просперо на эти кольца, они б, наверное, оторвались. Но гимнаст был в своей стихии. 

Закончив номер, он соскочил на помост балаганчика, а потом и в толпу. Через мгновение гимнаст уже стоял возле Просперо, протягивая ему шляпу. Лицо с благородными чертами, суровое, но с совершенно ребяческой белоснежной улыбкой, приковало взгляд оружейника. Без задней мысли он сунул руку в карман и выгреб всё, что имел.

— Спасибо, добрый человек! — поблагодарил его гимнаст и исчез в толпе. Просперо ещё долго стоял на месте, пытаясь понять, зачем вернулся сюда.

Вдруг вдалеке послышались крики, потом — выстрелы. Ещё через минуту ветер принёс запах гари.

«Тибул! Тибул! Посмотри, что там!» — загудела площадь. Гимнаст бросил шляпу с вознаграждением девочке, своей помощнице, и охотно взобрался на кольца. Раскачался, прыгнул и оказался на крыше дома. Он ничего ещё не сказал, но так помрачнело его довольное прежде лицо, что Просперо сразу понял: дело плохо.

— На рынке! — выкрикнул гимнаст и запнулся, страшась правды. — На рынке гвардейцы стреляют в людей! Детей и женщин!

Просперо зарычал так громко, что окаменевшие и испуганные люди тут же обратили взгляды на него. И Просперо помчался прочь с площади, расталкивая толпу, пытаясь утянуть хоть кого-нибудь за собой, но толпа шарахалась от него, рассыпалась, таяла. Все спешили по домам, проверить, целы ли их близкие. Только Просперо мчался навстречу верной смерти. Если б у него имелось с собой ружьё, он бежал бы с ружьём. Но у него ничего не было, и он готов был убивать врагов голыми руками за жену и сыновей. Своих и чужих.

Рынок плотным кольцом оцепили гвардейцы. То тут, то там мужчины и женщины пытались прорваться внутрь него, но щиты были сомкнуты так плотно, что не пролез бы даже младенец.

— Почему не пускаете? — кричали им люди. — По какому праву?  
— Ожидаем, пока произведут полное изъятие имущества нарушителей, отказавшихся платить налог, — невозмутимо отвечали стражники.  
— Какой ещё налог?!  
— С сегодняшнего дня все, кто изымает ресурсы с государственных территорий, обязаны выплатить в виде налога половину их стоимости.  
— Половину?! — зароптал народ. — А где нарушители?! Где справедливый суд?!  
— Нарушители напали на сборщика налогов. В присутствии самих Трёх! Был приказ расстрелять!  
Стоны и рыдания сотрясли стремительно разраставшуюся толпу. Это была уже другая толпа — не беспечных горожан, предвкушающих сытный ужин у семейного очага, но тех, кто, вернувшись домой, обнаружил очаг свой стылым, а дом — пустым. 

Просперо всё это время разглядывал ровный строй гвардейцев, силясь найти брешь. И в тот момент, когда один из стражей отвернулся, чтобы получить очередной приказ, бросился на живую стену с отчаянным, почти животным криком. Толпа шатнулась и последовала за ним.

* * *

В балаганчике ещё не спали. Тибул хотел сходить на разведку, но Суок не пустила его под дождь. Не хотела она знать страшных подробностей, вот и всё.  
— От беды не спрячешься, не убежишь, — сказал он девочке, укладывая её, гладя по непослушным кудрям. — Беда всегда найдёт тебя, если надо.

Так и случилось. В дверь постучали, и за стеной дождя Тибул разглядел мужчину, пожертвование которого составило большую часть сегодняшней выручки. Из-за трагедии на рынке заработать удалось только жалкие гроши.

— Здравствуй, добрый человек! — поприветствовал его Тибул.

Рыжие волосы гостя даже в темноте горели, будто факел. Он не попросил разрешения войти, сказал с порога:  
— Я опустил сегодня в твою шляпу деньги. Все, что у меня были. Я вынужден просить их обратно. На похороны моей жены и детей.  
Просперо ощущал себя жалким и бессмысленным созданием; ждал, что дверь захлопнут у него перед носом. Но канатоходец ступил под дождь, обнял его за плечи и завёл внутрь. На продрогшего Просперо дохнуло теплом. Желание вооружиться, выйти на улицу и убивать всех, кто покажется виноватым, немного отступило. Канатоходец усадил его за стол и дал в руки полотенце. Подтянулись другие обитатели балаганчика — девочка, старый клоун, выдыхательница огня, заклинатель змей и сам хозяин, Бризак.

— Меня зовут Тибул, — сказал канатоходец, а затем представил своих товарищей.  
— Я Просперо, оружейник.

Из всех артистов девочка лет десяти больше всего запомнилась Просперо. Кудрявая, как и Тибул, она была не по годам рассудительна. Когда он начал рассказывать самое страшное, никто не попросил её выйти.  
Разговор не клеился, и Тибул налил ему стопку. Просперо опорожнил её тут же, а затем и вторую, и третью. Стало теплее.

— Всё сожгли. Столы, палатки, витрины. Только каменное здание осталось, где толстосумы торговали по завышенным ценам. Туда и сгрузили товар, который отобрали у честных людей. А тела расстрелянных так и лежат на земле под дождём...  
— Ох, что же делается-то?! — Бризак схватился за сердце. Суок утёрла рукавом слёзы.  
— Что случилось с твоей семьёй? — спросила она, поднимаясь со стула. Просперо так и не начал сушиться, и девочка хотела было помочь ему, но Тибул решительно отстранил её, взял полотенце в руки и сам промокнул влажные рыжие волосы, шею, плечи. Никогда ещё не видел он таких могучих плеч, разве что у силачей — ладони не хватало, чтобы накрыть сустав, а ведь ладонь у Тибула была крепкая.

Просперо остановил его и продолжил:  
— Я нашёл их мёртвыми. Жену и детей. И вправду люди напали на сборщика налогов. В руке у моего семилетнего сына был нож, весь в крови. А тела гвардейцев они вынесли сразу, чтоб люди не узнали, как много тех гвардейцев убито бабами и мальчишками. А застрелили их... застрелили их... — Просперо запнулся. Тибул легонько похлопал его по спине, но этот жест не мог успокоить вновь вернувшегося к оружейнику желания сокрушить всё вокруг. — А застрелили их из ружей, что я Толстякам продал! — выкрикнул он, впечатывая в стол свой огромный кулак.

Стол хрустнул и проломился. 

* * *

Просперо, конечно, погорячился с похоронами. Всех его сбережений не хватило бы, чтобы купить на кладбищенской земле место даже под гробик для таракана. Однако у него имелся ключ от оружейной, поэтому Тибул решил всеми силами поддержать Просперо, не зная даже, есть ли у него хоть одно ржавое ружьё. 

Затемно они похоронили в лесу жену и сыновей оружейника — в одной могиле, три не успели выкопать. Суок посадила на этом месте абрикосовую косточку.   
После прорыва оцепления возвращаться в свою лачугу Просперо было нельзя, поэтому Тибул попросил его остаться в балаганчике и охотно выделил место в своём углу. Настоящая кровать здесь была только у Бризака, остальные размещались на двухъярусных койках. Юркая Суок, конечно, на самом верху. У Тибула было два больших мата. Днём он использовал их для тренировки и выступлений, а ночью — для сна.

Но Просперо, до сих пор не протрезвевшему, заснуть так и не удалось. Громко храпел Бризак, тихо поскрипывали койки, а рядом беспокойно ворочался Тибул, будто видел дурной сон. Сердце у Просперо колотилось, а мысли о мести никак не шли из головы, хотя он устал и хотел отдохнуть хоть немного, хоть несколько часов до рассвета. Но стоило оружейнику закрыть глаза, перед ним вставало как наяву мертвое тело жены, её заштопанная старая юбка и запылившиеся волосы. Засохшая струйка крови прочерчивала лоб там, где отпечатался гематомой приклад ружья, и пряталась в этих волосах. Настоящая жена Просперо велела бы ему жить дальше, жить честно, не нарушая закон, но та, из его видений, открывала свой мертвый рот и шептала: «Убей!»

Когда Тибул проснулся, Просперо сидел за столом, наспех скрепленным какими-то дощечками. Когда только успел? Тем не менее, Тибулу понравилось, что гость попытался исправить нанесённый ущерб.

— Я не смог уснуть, — хрипло сказал Просперо. Лицо его осунулось и побледнело, что на фоне рыжей гривы выглядело совсем уж жутко. — Призрак жены не давал мне покоя.  
— Ты привыкнешь со временем.  
— Это я виновен в её смерти. Если бы твоё выступление меня не задержало, я был бы там, с ней...  
— И погиб бы напрасно!  
— У меня были деньги, чтобы заплатить налог!  
— Ха! — воскликнул Тибул. — Вчера ты подрался с гвардейцами. Неужели ты думаешь, что за пару часов до этого позволил бы ободрать себя как липку?

Просперо опустил голову, судорога страдания исказила его лицо. В глубине души он понимал, что Тибул спас ему жизнь, заворожив своим блестящим выступлением. Не иначе, сама судьба вмешалась, заставив Просперо задержаться на площади. Что предстоит ему, что ему уготовано? Судьба ответила устами Тибула:  
— Мы отомстим. Мы поднимем народ против гнёта Толстяков! — в полумраке он незаметно перетёк с постели к столу, положил руку на плечо Просперо, наклонился к самому его уху и прошептал: — Как много у тебя оружия?

Просперо нахмурился.  
— Тебе-то с чего мстить за мою семью? Не бедствуешь, не трудишься, живота не щадя. Можешь получить любую женщину, стоит только пальцем поманить. Всё есть у тебя.

Жест поддержки превратился в захват: Тибул за горло прижал его к своей груди, запястьем надавил на кадык, не давая вдохнуть. Просперо, ошеломлённый, даже не пытался освободиться. 

— Думаешь, за одну ночь узнал обо мне всё, а?! Никому, слышишь, никому, — Тибул наклонился ещё ниже и выплюнул это Просперо прямо в ухо: — Никому в этом городе Толстяки не причинили больше зла, чем мне. Я ждал, много лет ждал подходящего момента, когда они перегнут палку, когда чаша терпения людей переполнится. Ты видел, чем заканчиваются стихийные восстания. Наше будет продуманным. Рванёт, возможно, только через несколько лет, но фитиль нужно поджечь уже сейчас. Люди любят меня, они поддержат меня. Но чтобы они шли в бой не с пустыми руками, мне понадобятся твои ружья.

Просперо выслушал его гневную речь — остававшегося в лёгких воздуха на это как раз хватило. Он мог бы освободиться сразу, но решил выждать, дать Тибулу выговориться, узнать о его истинных намерениях. Тот, как и любой артист, был тщеславен. Мнил себя единственным возможным лидером восстания. Но что с него взять? Он не видел, как Просперо прорвал оцепление и как толпа последовала за ним. Как гвардейцы дрогнули и расступились перед этой внезапной атакой, как опускали они глаза, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с людьми. Тибул не представлял проблемы для могучих рук оружейника. Просперо без труда освободился, отведя его запястье в сторону. Думал закончить на этом, но Тибул отчаянно сопротивлялся, запястье его дергалось у Просперо в пальцах и грозило вырваться. Пришлось выкрутить его, вытянуть вместе с обладателем вперёд и заломить за спину. Это оказалось проще простого: Тибул был артистом, не бойцом. Просперо удерживал его, пока они оба не успокоились.

— Я не собираюсь ждать несколько лет. Видеть кошмары, мучиться, глядя на то, как они процветают, попирая права людей. Полгорода и так уже вооружено, не сомневайся, — я давно продаю ружья. Этих ублюдков нужно наказать сегодня же! Раздавить, стереть в порошок!  
— Даже если твой безумный план удастся, что ты будешь делать дальше? Думаешь, так просто будет занять их место? Ха! — рявкнул Тибул. Глаза разбуженной шумом Суок блеснули на верхней полке и тут же потухли. — Люди должны признать тебя безоговорочным лидером, иначе на место Толстяков появятся сотни других претендентов, и вряд ли они будут порядочными. Весь город знает моё имя. Кто знает тебя?  
— Все, кто покупал у меня оружие, — спокойно ответил Просперо. — Твоё имя свободно выкрикивают на площади, потому что ты не занимаешься ничем незаконным. Моё имя узнавали через друзей и знакомых, шли на риск. И никто из покупателей не сдал меня. Так что я верю в этот город.  
— Зря... Людям нужны идеалы, символы, лозунги. Ну и гарантии, конечно. Твои покупатели готовы стрелять во врагов, которые постучатся в их двери, но если ты выйдешь на площадь и позовёшь их штурмовать дворец Трех Толстяков, ни одна живая душа тебя не послушает.  
— А тебя послушают, что ли?  
— Да. Меня — да. У нас с тобой разные роли, оружейник. Не бери на себя слишком много. Я нужен тебе, а ты нужен мне. Поодиночке у нас ничего не выйдет.

Тибул разминал покрасневшее запястье.   
— И не смей больше так делать, — резко сказал он, морщась от боли. — Мои руки — мой хлеб. И ноги. И...  
— Тогда буду бить в лицо, если придётся, — подытожил Просперо.  
— А наши лица должны знать все в этом городе — от младенца до прикованного к постели старика! Так что просто следи за языком и не распускай руки. Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что дал тебе пищу и кров.

Просперо нахмурился. После прорыва оцепления он мнил лидером будущего восстания себя, а не какого-то уличного циркача, пусть и очень талантливого. Впрочем, Тибул сейчас выглядел вовсе не так блестяще, как на канате. В просторных черных брюках и рубахе, босой, узколицый и бледный, он казался тощим, особенно по сравнению с Просперо. Ему так и захотелось впечатать кулак в гордо вздёрнутый подбородок зазвездившегося артиста, испортить его белозубую улыбку, но это было бы невежливо. Поэтому Просперо просто бросился на Тибула, так внезапно, что тот не успел даже загородиться руками, снёс и рухнул на маты, придавливая гимнаста тяжестью своего тела. При ударе из лёгких Тибула вырвался свист, и Просперо испугался, что сломал ему ребро, замешкался, и этого мгновения Тибулу хватило, чтобы получить преимущество. Он извернулся, будто змея, скручивая Просперо в болезненный захват, обвивая его ногами и руками, намертво фиксируя. 

Суок, всё это время наблюдавшая за ними со своей кровати, охнула. Должно быть, они смотрелись глупо, но девочка пока не понимала, на что это похоже, когда один мужчина стискивает ногами судорожно дёргающиеся бёдра другого. И из этой хватки Просперо не мог высвободиться, как ни пытался.

— Думаешь, для победы достаточно иметь большие кулаки?! Как бы не так! — крикнул Тибул в его покрасневшее от натуги лицо. — У тебя нет терпения, нет головы на плечах и нет плана. И пока они не появятся, тебе лучше держаться меня! Понял? Ты понял меня?!

Шум разбудил уже всех обитателей балаганчика. Послышался женский смешок — это выдыхательница огня, соседка Суок по второму ярусу, оценила позу, в которой замерли Тибул и непокорный Просперо.   
— Спать мешаете, голубки! В следующий раз выясняйте отношения наедине, — пожаловалась она, и лицо у Тибула стало таким же красным, как и у Просперо, которого он тут же сбросил с себя и рывком поднялся на ноги.  
— Прошу прощения. Следующего раза не будет. Просперо, ты со мной или нет?

Оружейник, тяжело дыша, распластался на матах. Он чувствовал себя обессиленным, подавленным, смертельно уставшим. Идти всё равно было некуда. Оставалось только придумать хороший план и показать Тибулу, на что он способен.

— С тобой я, с тобой, — буркнул Просперо перед тем, как провалиться в крепкий сон без сновидений.

* * *

Тибул надвинул капюшон на глаза и скользнул за угол. Гвардейцы промаршировали мимо, не обратив на него внимания. Караул у дверей оружейной сменился: несомненно, они поджидали хозяина. За последние месяцы Толстяки растратили приличное количество пороха для усмирения недовольных. 

Просперо залег на дно. Добраться до оружия было невозможно, а, значит, народный гнев пока следовало держать в узде. Тибул частенько проверял, не придумали ли Толстяки, как вскрыть массивные двери оружейной.

— Их можно только взорвать. Но тогда весь город взлетит на воздух! — уверял Просперо. Вероятно, он был прав, и стоило просто подождать, но Тибул изводился от нетерпения. Он предпочёл бы вывезти оружие и порох в безопасное и тайное место — и такое место у него было.

Когда их деятельность начнёт подвергать опасности балаганчик, Тибул планировал скрываться в пещере под мостом. Заросший тростником узкий лаз было не разглядеть даже подобравшись вплотную, но для большей сохранности стоило загородить его камнем. Внутри было сухо — подходящее место для хранения пороха, но Просперо сразу отмёл эту идею.

— Слишком далеко от города. Толпа охладеет, пока доберется сюда.

Тибул не возражал. Удивительно, как они смогли сработаться всего за несколько месяцев. Соперничество только подстёгивало обоих. Тибул составил специальную программу выступлений, в которых труппа сначала тонко пародировала Толстяков, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, с каждым разом допуская всё меньше двусмысленности. Последнее представление должно было закончиться провокационным номером Тибула, отрезающим путь назад. Суок уже дошивала ему костюм Толстяка, сбросив который, он останется обнажённым. Это должно было символизировать свободу и обновление, освобождение прекрасного города от несправедливых правителей. Просперо, не столь романтичный, как Суок, за такие идеи назвал Тибула политической проституткой. И остался смотреть репетицию.

Сам оружейник понемногу организовывал своих бывших клиентов. Они успели совершить пару вылазок за порохом — его, конечно, делили поровну между всеми участниками операции, — пока охрану на складах не утроили. В следующий раз клиенты самоорганизовались и устроили вооруженный налёт на крытый рынок, где держали лавки богачи. Фитиль был подожжён, оставалось только смотреть.

И Просперо смотрел, сложив на груди могучие руки, как Тибул дорабатывает свой коронный номер. Сейчас он, конечно, был одет в тренировочное трико. Не то, из разноцветных лоскутов, а черное, протертое на коленях. Предельно сосредоточенный, Тибул плавно перетекал из одних странных поз в другие, потом делал это всё быстрее и быстрее, пока его движения не становились похожи на что-то среднее между гимнастикой и танцем. И то же самое он хотел проделать без одежды? Просперо трудно было поверить, что Тибул решился на такое: даже его обнаженный торс, достойный быть запечатленным в мраморе, вызывал необъяснимое чувство неловкости. Когда Суок вместе с костюмом Толстяка вынесла ещё и огромный алый флаг, Просперо вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я подумал, что это будет более символично. Если во время танца флаг будет держаться на моих бедрах, ничем не скрепленный, и не упадёт, — пояснил Тибул. Просперо посмотрел на него скептически. Он не видел в этой затее никакого символизма, только желание сыграть на симпатиях публики. — Хм, ладно. Я подумал, что удирать оттуда голышом будет не очень удобно. Да и вообще, в толпе могут быть дети!  
— А если не удержишь?  
— Ха! Конечно, я его приклею, но буду двигаться так быстро, что всем покажется, будто бы он держится только на честном слове.  
— А когда ты будешь вылезать из костюма?  
— Флаг будет у тебя, ты поднимешь меня наверх, на канат, и в это время незаметно прикрепишь его. Давай, иди сюда, я покажу.

Просперо замялся. То, что для Тибула было обычным рабочим моментом, казалось ему почти непристойным предложением. Оружейник в своей жизни держал на руках только жену и детей — держал с любовью и нежностью, а вовсе не для того, чтобы показать полной площади народу с одним клочком ткани на бёдрах.

— Что б ты знал, я эту идею не одобряю...  
— Нужно будет приклеить здесь, — невозмутимо ответил Тибул, проводя пальцем линию от лобка до промежности.  
— Вряд ли это поможет тебе в той стойке на руках...  
— А, нет. Клеить, конечно, будешь не по центру, а вплотную сбоку, — Тибул прокрутил в голове своё выступление и добавил: — Справа.   
И ещё раз провёл пальцем по заметной выпуклости на обтягивающем трико. Просперо сглотнул. Он с самого начала не хотел принимать участия в этой авантюре, но больше никто в балаганчике не смог бы забросить гимнаста на канат. На этот раз гвардейцы точно не оставят их без внимания, и канат должен находиться на безопасной высоте. По нему Тибул быстро cбежит, если его попытаются схватить, а там его уже будет ждать Просперо с лошадьми.

Но безумный план не мог мог быть провернут на ура — Просперо чувствовал это...

* * *

Пока что он ошибался. Площадь была так набита, что из-за гула невозможно было услышать музыку. Тибул казался игрушечной фигуркой, бесновавшейся над головами людей, и только вьющийся за ним алый шлейф позволял Просперо определить, сколько ещё будет длиться танец. Гимнаст не останавливался ни на секунду, безошибочно выполняя все эти безумные прыжки и повороты, исключительно по часовой стрелке, балансируя на тонком канате. Пожалуй, флаг можно было и не приклеивать.

Просперо зажмурился, вспоминая рёв толпы, когда он вышел к ней и в короткой сценке сразился с Толстяком, победил его и помог «свободе» выбраться из жирного отвратительного тела. Сорвал с древка красное знамя и принял на руки эту свободу, как новорождённого младенца. Народ затаил дыхание, замер, пока Просперо отпускал Тибула в свободный полёт, будто диковинную птицу с пышным алым хвостом. Он до сих пор ощущал в своих руках эту приятную тяжесть, горячую кожу под своими пальцами. На самом деле на тренировки ушло несколько месяцев — Просперо оказался не очень способным учеником, — но на сцене всё было по-другому. На Просперо накатила тоска. Его роль сыграна. Публика уже забыла храброго оружейника и была поглощена выступлением Тибула. Провокационным, смелым, прекрасным выступлением. Просперо сам не мог оторвать глаз от этого зрелища, как и тогда, когда увидел Тибула впервые. Во время репетиций он оступался, путался, ронял флаг и со смехом просил Просперо подобрать его. И тот подавал, опуская глаза, делая вид, что ему нет дела до соблазнительной наготы, мечтая стать частью улюлюкающей толпы, заворожённой красотой танцовщика и не стесняющейся смотреть на него в упор. Тибул знал, за что любит его толпа. Перед ней он становился совершенным существом, странным образом сочетая в себе непогрешимость и порочность. Перед зрителями всё у него получалось лучше, чем на репетициях: он летал, заворачиваясь в немыслимые изгибы, будто под ногами у него был не канат, а палец неведомого бога, мягкий, как перина, и крепкий, как сталь. Тибул знал, что люди в толпе пожирают глазами его тело: сорвись он во время выступления, они разорвали бы его на куски. Это был его гипнотический дар, который он никогда не использовал с Просперо, но от этого было не легче: тот предпочёл бы быть заворожённым, нежели испытывать чувство неловкости, раз за разом пытаясь правильно прикрепить злосчастный кусок ткани. Суок отпорола от своего старого платья липучки и крепко пришила одну к флагу; вторая должна была крепиться к коже Тибула. Суок больше всех поддерживала его, хотя номер и не предназначался для детских глаз. И хотя она вроде была ещё несмышлёной девчонкой, не оставалось сомнений, что ближе неё у Тибула никого нет. Они даже внешне казались похожи: в Суок угадывались будущие грация и стать.

Пытаясь прикрепить флаг, Просперо иногда промахивался, а клей порой не выдерживал веса ткани. Тибул злился, разрываясь между заманчивой идеей отказаться от злосчастного флага и мазохистским порывом пришить текстильную ленту нитками прямо к коже. Просперо ещё с самого начала хотел глянуть поближе, что не так с этим клеем, но предложить свою помощь вслух почему-то не поворачивался язык. 

— Дай посмотрю! — он наконец пересилил себя, когда Тибул, раздосадованный, плюхнулся на скамью и начал с остервенением отдирать липучку от флага. Ткань жалобно затрещала, и Просперо уже не мог не остановить его руку.

Поза Тибула была довольно беззащитной — на низкой скамье, с широко разведёнными ногами, но когда Просперо уселся на пол между этих ног, Тибул всё равно будто бы возвышался над ним. Широкая грудь, покрытая бисеринками пота, вздымалась и опадала, всё медленнее и тише, по мере того как выравнивалось дыхание. Просперо тоже быстро успокоился и взялся за дело. Он приложил липучку на прежнее место, потянул за край и присмотрелся к клею. Тибул вздрогнул: рыжие вихры Просперо щекотали ему живот. 

— А с чего ты взял, что оно вообще должно держаться? — спросил Просперо после долгих раздумий.  
— Раньше держалось.   
— Флаг держался? Ты уверен?  
— Не флаг, шифон.  
— Что ещё за шифон?  
— Такая прозрачная ткань, вроде зелёной юбчонки Суок, помнишь? — попытался объяснить Тибул. Просперо аж присвистнул, когда понял, о чём идёт речь.  
— Так она ж невесомая совсем. Флаг нужно клеить на клей вроде сапожного, но ты его так просто потом не отлепишь. Без волос точно останешься, хорошо если не без кожи. Сделаем это перед самым номером, а пока репетируй безо всяких липучек. Хуже от этого точно не будет.  
— А не лучше тогда просто сбрить волосы?  
— А я почём знаю? Это ты по борделям плясал в прозрачной тряпке.

Просперо, конечно, старался выглядеть возмущённым аморальностью этого действа, но получалось у него плохо, поэтому Тибул даже не разозлился. Было видно, что оружейник не отказался бы посмотреть на тот дивный дорогой шифон, впрочем, давно истлевший от времени.

— Я не всегда был уличным артистом, а канатоходцем и того меньше. За одно выступление получал столько, сколько ты в жизни не заработал. В нашей труппе были самые лучшие танцовщики, все не старше восемнадцати лет.  
— И Толстяки держали вас при себе... — закончил Просперо. До сих пор о том периоде своей жизни Тибул не сказал ни слова, но вот густая мгла, скрывавшая его прошлое, немного расступилась. Что-то ужасное произошло с ним во дворце Толстяков, но это такая грязная и отвратительная тайна, что поделиться ею нельзя ни с кем. Это ясно читалось на лице Тибула. — Когда-нибудь ты расскажешь?  
— Посмотрим...

Просперо помнил: больше десяти лет назад Толстяки действительно инвестировали в искусство. Их особым покровительством пользовались малолетние танцовщики — они жили и тренировались во дворце, притом весьма успешно. По случаю их побед в международных конкурсах на Площади Звезды каждый раз устраивали праздник. Труппа танцовщиц вроде бы тоже имелась, но о ней ничего не было слышно. Потом ни с того ни с сего Толстяки своих протеже разогнали, школы искусств позакрывали, взяли непонятно откуда наследника Тутти — и после этого с каждым годом жить становилось всё хуже и хуже.  
Просперо подумал тогда, что самоуверенный, дерзкий и острый на язык Тибул сам мог подложить Толстякам свинью, да такую, что они обозлились на всех вокруг. Но окинул взглядом расслабленное совершенное тело канатоходца и решил: нет, не могло быть здесь его вины. Что бы он ни сделал, беззаконие и тиранию ничем нельзя оправдать. Нужно бороться дальше.

Воспоминания Просперо оборвал выстрел. Палили гвардейцы. Число их резко возросло с того момента, как Просперо задумался и перестал считать. Тибул, тем не менее, не дрогнул и продолжал свой танец. Он был уже совсем близко, а значит, почти закончил. Оставалось только подобраться к канату вместе с лошадью, взять Тибула и увезти его в безопасное место. Каждый раз, когда стрелял кто-то из гвардейцев, сердце у Просперо болезненно сжималось, но, к счастью, меткостью никто из них похвалиться не мог. Лица слуг закона выражали неуверенность, будто они выполняли приказ без особенного энтузиазма. Должно быть, так и было, ведь довольствие у гвардейцев небольшое, дома голодные рты, а цены на продукты растут с каждым днём. Гвардейцы, в конце концов, тоже встанут на сторону сопротивления, потому что присягали защищать народ, а не тиранов. Только бы они не выбрали лидера из своих, только бы в борьбе не оказалось три стороны...

Толпа начала роптать, головы людей поворачивались то к Тибулу, то к его противникам, создавая живую волну. Кто-то потянулся за камнем, кто-то вытащил из кармана заранее припасённое тухлое яйцо. Люди готовы были защищать свой символ, свой алый флаг, в котором уже была прострелена пара дыр, и Просперо почувствовал, что его распирает от гордости за свой народ. В глубине души он уже почти считал себя предводителем этого народа. Лидером, вождём. Теперь в честолюбивых мечтах Просперо находилось место и для Тибула, но он представлял гимнаста скорее знаменем в своих руках, нежели полноценным соправителем. Тибул вообще мало верил в победу: он считал Просперо идеалистом и мечтателем, а сам Просперо, в свою очередь, считал его трусом. Конечно, для танцев под пулями требовалась недюжинная смелость, но, с другой стороны, десять лет Тибул ненавидел Трёх Толстяков, спал и видел, как они будут свержены и казнены — и сам ровным счётом ничего не предпринял.

Тем временем к гвардейцам прибыло подкрепление. Просперо увидел в их руках ружья своей работы — добротные, с хорошим прицелом. Он уже ждал в условленном месте, там, где канатоходец должен был спрыгнуть сразу в седло и покинуть город, но, кажется, разыгрывался не самый лучший сценарий. Очередной выстрел оборвал канат. Просперо пришпорил лошадь, но не успел: Тибул, находившийся на пике кувырка, не нашёл под ногами опоры и рухнул вниз с трёхметровой высоты, чудом не повалившись на спину. Издалека могло бы даже показаться, что так и надо, но Просперо видел, каких усилий стоило Тибулу удержать равновесие. Гвардейцы тут же рванули к нему, расталкивая толпу прикладами. Кто-то уже целился, и Просперо вовремя выехал им навстречу, загораживая Тибула собой, но по большей части, конечно, телом лошади. Тибул с трудом волочил ногу — видно, сильно ушиб, но, кажется, не сломал. Просперо подал ему руку, помогая забраться в седло, и пустил лошадь галопом. 

Тибул у него за спиной, в какой-то немыслимой стойке на руках, выкрикивал обрывки заготовленной на конец выступления речи, но толпа уже была охвачена паникой, растекалась по улочкам и, сама того не желая, освобождала путь гвардейцам. Те палили по ним без остановки: цель теперь была хорошо видна и предсказуема, мешал только флаг, вьющийся позади, как языки пламени. Ушибленную ногу Тибул примостил на плече Просперо, тот крепко схватился за неё и, сделав крутой поворот, направил лошадь на одну из улиц. Копыта лошади скользнули в грязи, но она всё же вынесла всадников. Последние пули настигли их в метре от спасительной каменной преграды.

Просперо почувствовал, как их тряхнуло. Щиколотка Тибула вырвалась у него из пальцев, но тот, видно, сразу же нашёл другую точку опоры. По крайней мере, Просперо продолжал чувствовать его спину плотно прижатой к своей. Лошадь же заржала пронзительно и понесла — к счастью, в сторону городских ворот. Он пытался удержать её на дороге, но несчастное животное, раненое, судя по всему, в заднюю ногу — это Просперо почувствовал по тому, как она захромала, оглядываться было некогда, — пронеслось по тротуару, сшибая прилавки редких торговцев и петляя между перепуганными людьми. Три раза прозвонил колокол, оповещая горожан о военной угрозе, но ворота были уже совсем близко. Просперо исхитрился ухватить рукой чей-то прилавок и развернуть его перед собой, как щит. Пару гвардейцев у ворот Просперо просто сшиб им, но остальные успели оседлать лошадей и бросились в погоню.

— Тибул, сколько их там? — бросил Просперо. — Эй, Тибул?!

Ответа не было. И только тогда Просперо оглушила страшная мысль: Тибул мог словить пулю, а то и не одну. Он мог уже умереть, истечь кровью, а Просперо, увлечённый погоней, совсем забыл про него. На краткий миг Просперо удалось оглянуться, и он увидел, что канатоходец привязал себя к седлу красным флагом — крепко привязал, а потом потерял сознание. Голова его безвольно моталась по крупу лошади, а густые чёрные кудри все перепачкались в дорожной пыли. Ран на туловище Просперо не увидел и немного успокоился. До реки оставалось всего ничего. Тибул, конечно, тяжёлый — одни сухие мышцы, — но Просперо справится. А если гвардейцы бросятся за ними в воду, ему хватит и одной руки, чтобы отправить их на дно. На такой случай на поясе у него висел нож.

Просперо пришпорил лошадь, выжимая из неё последние силы, и они влетели в вересковые заросли, продрались через кустарник и оказались по стремена в воде. Через тёмную гладь не видать было дна по всей ширине реки. Лошадь едва могла устоять на ногах в бурном течении, и, пользуясь минутным преимуществом, Просперо поспешил избавить её от тяжёлой ноши.

Тибул, как оказалось, был ранен в ногу, причём довольно глубоко. Кровь залила его бёдра и даже оставила брызги на лице, а сейчас только тихонько сочилась — Тибул оторвал полоску ткани с краю флага и соорудил жгут. Просперо заметил это, когда разрубал узел, удерживавший его в седле, и осторожно, стараясь не бередить рану, стаскивал Тибула в воду. Тот был в сознании, но, видно, совсем обессилел. Пальцы, отчаянно цеплявшиеся за одежду Просперо, дрожали. «Не дыши!» — приказал он, лёг на воду и поплыл в стремнину. Флагом он удобно подпоясал их обоих, перенеся вес Тибула на поясницу и поддерживая рукой только его голову. Несколько мощных гребков — и Просперо быстро отдалился от берега, в центр реки, где под ногами дна уже не было. Гвардейцы туда не полезут. Они как раз только-только обнаружили их и пока что угрюмо смотрели с берега. Пара самых сметливых направила своих коней вдоль реки, чтобы перехватить беглецов, когда те захотят выбраться на сушу, но Просперо о них не беспокоился. По течению, чуть ниже убежища, начинался дремучий лес, через который всадникам не продраться. Так что от этой угрозы они удачно избавились, но была ли в безопасности жизнь Тибула? Он понемногу приходил в себя и жадно глотал воду. Просперо не имел ни малейших познаний во врачевании, но слыхал, что если жгут не снять вовремя, можно и ногу потерять. Сам он мог обойтись и без ноги, да и даже без рук и ног нашёл бы себе занятие — взял бы пару подмастерьев и учил бы их, не вставая с постели. А Тибул любил быть в центре внимания. Невозможность довести толпу до экстаза сделала бы его существование бессмысленным. Уничтожила бы его. Поэтому Просперо грёб единственной свободной рукой изо всех сил, пока не убедился, что погоня безнадёжно отстала.

Он вынес Тибула на берег и долго искал подходящее место для ночлега. В конце концов Просперо положил своего товарища в мягкую траву у корней раскидистого дерева и принялся разводить костёр. Нужно было наложить повязку, а перед этим — прокипятить её, так что Тибул пока лежал со жгутом и пугающе белой, будто восковой, ногой. Он и сам был бледен, но от вида ноги с пулевой раной Просперо просто передёргивало. Кровь смыло водой, только входное отверстие от пули осталось зиять — тёмное, влажное, зловещее. И он, не имея возможности позвать врача, про себя прошептал слова молитвы, хотя прежде ни во что не верил. Это была молитва в никуда, будто Просперо надеялся зарубцевать рану Тибула усилием воли, но ни воля, ни мысль, ни желание не были способны на такое. Оставалось только надеяться, что им повезло.

— Ты сам-то цел? — спросил Тибул, приподнимаясь на локтях. Он переставил правую ногу на возвышающийся корень, чтобы от жгута отхлынула кровь  
— Цел вроде. Мне-то что сделается?  
— Эта пуля, между прочим, могла бы сейчас быть в твоей голове.  
— Твоя нога выскользнула, так что... — Просперо не понимал, к чему клонит Тибул, хотя подозревал, что тот в очередной раз хочет похвалиться.  
— Она не выскользнула, я сам закрыл ногой твою голову, дубина.

Просперо так резко дёрнулся от этого сообщения, что наконец-то высек искру. Сразу же стало не до разговоров, но пока он обдирал молодые берёзы, ходил за водой, резал на бинты флаг и полоскал их в кипятке, щёки его горели. В какой-то момент Просперо даже решил, что подхватил лихорадку, но при взгляде на Тибула сердце каждый раз ухало вниз. Просперо чувствовал себя в неоплатном долгу перед бесстрашным канатоходцем, представляя себя на узкой городской улочке в луже крови и гвардейцев вокруг, готовящихся сделать контрольный выстрел в голову им обоим, — и чувствовал что-то ещё, и старался не смотреть на Тибула, пока не успокоился.

Импровизированные бинты были готовы, дело осталось за малым — промыть рану и наложить повязку. Тугую, чтобы не расходились края. Тибул дал чёткие инструкции: что делать, если кровь не остановилась, если нога уже омертвела, и даже на самые маловероятные случаи. Оба они не смогли бы точно сказать, сколько времени прошло с момента ранения, а Тибул, находившийся в тот момент где-то между эйфорией и шоком, даже не был уверен, не пострадала ли бедренная артерия. Впрочем, боли он тоже практически не почувствовал.

 

Когда Просперо сел рядом и принялся снимать жгут, Тибул сжал зубы и изо всех сил стиснул колено своего товарища. Он понимал, что если кровоток не восстановится или если снова придётся накладывать жгут и возвращаться в город, то ногу он, скорее всего, потеряет. А продолжить выступать он сможет, только если ему очень-очень сильно повезёт.

Когда кровь всё-таки не хлынула ручьём, Тибул выдохнул с облегчением. Ещё сильнее он обрадовался, когда нога стала понемногу розоветь. Он бросился бы Просперо на шею, но тот сосредоточенно бинтовал рану, и Тибул не стал мешать. Он ощущал такой душевный подъём, что готов был уже завтра собирать народ, ещё не остывший после сегодняшнего, и вести людей на штурм дворца Толстяков.

— Я наконец-то понял тебя... То, как ты рвался в бой в тот день, когда потерял жену. Я был на волоске от смерти, и мне до сих пор кажется, что я могу умереть в любой момент, поэтому нужно спешить...

— Так и есть, — хмуро ответил Просперо. — Мы всё ещё можем умереть в любой момент...

Он снял рубаху и протянул Тибулу: «Надевай! Холодно на тебя смотреть!»

Конечно, ему было не холодно. Совсем наоборот. Просперо ловил себя на мысли, что уже слишком долго смотрит на совершенно голого Тибула с задранной больной ногой. Обрывок флага он оставил, чтобы гимнасту было чем прикрыться, но ткань давно соскользнула, а Тибул, видно, считал, что смущаться ему нечего, вот и не поправил. Но взгляд Просперо неконтролируемо задерживался в его паху, и это было так неправильно, что хотелось тут же забыться в обществе какой-нибудь шлюхи. Просперо пытался однажды, незадолго до своего первого и единственного выступления на сцене. Он пошёл в притон — таких заведений тоже осталось мало, поскольку богачи понастроили элитных домов терпимости и переманили туда практически всех шлюх, сбили конкуренцию, а потом взвинтили цены. Женщина из притона была ровесницей Просперо, но выглядела намного старше. Одетая в истрёпанное прокуренное платье, она хмурила и без того морщинистый лоб, скептически разглядывая очередного клиента. Волосы у неё были редкие, зубы — чёрные, мутный нетрезвый взгляд. Увидев в руке Просперо ключ — он служил чеком об оплате, двери всё равно не закрывались, — проститутка принялась лениво раздеваться. Она обнажила сухие костлявые плечи и пустые груди с большими тёмными сосками, выкормившие, наверное, десяток детей. Она как будто была удивлена, что мужчина в самом расцвете сил пошёл к проститутке, хотя мог бы найти себе подругу на ночь совершенно бесплатно. 

Сам Просперо стоял перед нею в ступоре, не зная, что делать дальше. Воспоминания о жене снова накатили на него, такие чёткие, будто он ласкал её ещё вчера. Они были очень молоды, когда познакомились, и полюбить такой же чистой, жертвенной любовью Просперо не доведётся уже никогда. Необходимость считать гроши и подъедать крошки со стола, невозможность дать детям образование, дать им само детство, счастливое и беззаботное, — тяжёлый крест, который Просперо никогда не решился бы взвалить на свои плечи снова. 

 

Он так и не сделал ни шагу навстречу проститутке. Рядом с ней ему мерещился призрак жены, даже в нищете остававшейся опрятной, чистой, гордой. Она осуждающе смотрела на грязную, сломленную женщину, и взгляд её твердил, что Просперо достоин большего. 

— Не раздевайся. Я к тебе не за этим. Слушай: Толстяков в скором времени свергнут, начнутся волнения. Когда это произойдёт, бери подруг, приятельниц, всех, кого знаешь, и выходи на улицу. Только вместе мы сможем завоевать свободу, дать себе шанс начать новую жизнь...  
— Эк разошёлся! Для падшей женщины пути назад нет, так что твой бунт мне до фени. Лишь бы клиентов не распугал.

Просперо крепко задумался. Они с Тибулом много рассуждали о том, как всё в городе будет устроено после революции: о свободе слова, совести, торговли, о том, как хорошо будут жить рабочие люди. Низам, отбросам общества, существовавшим с начала времён и не думавшим исчезать, не нашлось места в их идеальном мире. 

Просперо выходил из притона с чувством, что на самом деле бесконечно далёк от народа. Но вера в необходимость революции ни на секунду не угасла в нём. Хотя бы ради мести он должен это сделать. А дальше — будь что будет. Может, вместе с Тибулом им удастся расставить всё по местам. Горы свернуть, сделать всех богатыми и счастливыми. Но не в спешке, не после этого выступления, на которое Тибул возлагает большие надежды. Через несколько лет, когда они продумают всё до мелочей. Если раньше Тибул был здравым смыслом их тандема, то теперь Просперо должен стать им. Иначе они потерпят крах.

* * *

— Тебе нужно хорошо отдохнуть, не перегружайся. Выспимся и утром отправимся в путь. Мы всё равно не сможем ничего сделать прямо сейчас, тебе надо поправиться, — Просперо уговаривал Тибула почти ласково, пока тот с жадностью пил холодную речную воду. Теперь рубаха прикрывала всё, что мешало Просперо сосредоточиться, и ему стало намного спокойнее. Конечно, придётся нести Тибула на руках, но, как известно, своя ноша не тянет. Донесёт. Куда ему ещё деваться?

Тибул в ответ пошевелил пальцами ног и просиял.   
— Хорошо. Командуй.  
— Ложимся спать!

Уже наступила ночь, поэтому когда Просперо затушил костёр, они оказались в кромешной тьме. Спать после тяжёлого дня хотелось неимоверно, и, закрыв глаза, оба тотчас же провалились в глубокий сон.

— Холодно!

Просперо вздрогнул и проснулся. Тибул застонал ещё раз, уже громче, пока товарищ не подкатился к нему, чтобы согреть. Просперо провёл рукой вдоль подстреленной ноги; холодной та не была, даже казалась горячей. Тибул наконец решился опустить её и переплёл свои ноги с ногами Просперо. Так, спиной к спине, им снова удалось заснуть.

— Холодно! — прошептал Тибул в самое ухо.  
Просперо нехотя приоткрыл глаза. Нет, он не откатился в сторону. Всё было как прежде: чужая ступня была зажата между его ступней, чужая спина плотно соприкасалась с его спиной. Но после повторной просьбы он без лишних слов перевернулся на другой бок и обхватил дрожащего Тибула своими могучими руками.  
— Спасибо! — пробормотал Тибул. Казалось, у него зуб на зуб не попадает.

Когда рассвело, Тибул уже ничего не говорил. У него загноилась рана и начался жар — ещё ночью, но Просперо не хватило опыта, чтобы понять это сразу. Температуру у сыновей всегда проверяла жена, она же их и лечила. Это было не мужское дело, поэтому Просперо не вдавался в подробности, но сейчас у них не было ни одной женщины. Когда он проснулся, Тибул уже лежал в забытьи, с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках и мелкими бисеринками пота на лбу и подбородке. Просперо сначала даже почувствовал облегчение — Тибул, скорее всего, не вспомнит, как в его ягодицу упирался чужой утренний стояк. А потом испугался: Тибул может вообще больше ничего никогда не вспомнить. Он может умереть. Губы его шевелились, но Проперо не мог разобрать слов — звук был такой, как будто кто-то с трудом открывал маленькую деревянную коробочку. И некому было объяснить, что делать дальше. 

Остатками кипячёной воды Просперо кое-как вымыл гной из раны, подхватил Тибула на руки и понёс к пещере, где они предусмотрительно оставили лекарства. Там были и еда, и одежда, и спирт, и спички, и одеяла. Тибул перетащил туда даже свои маты, чтобы было на чём спать. Просперо надеялся, что этого будет достаточно для выздоровления. Пока что он только и смог, что примотать к ране подорожник, встретившийся по пути. 

Тибул весил, наверное, килограммов восемьдесят, а то и больше, но за время тренировок Просперо к его весу уже привык. Он шёл быстро, стараясь держаться ближе к берегу, чтобы не заплутать. Тибул мелко дрожал и иногда, когда сознание ненадолго прояснялось, спрашивал, куда они направляются. Просперо отвечал, но каждый раз Тибул забывал и задавал вопрос снова. Это пугало и заставляло ускорить шаг.

К полудню они наконец-то добрались до места. Только опустив драгоценную ношу на маты, Просперо осознал, как на самом деле затекли руки. Он несколько часов нёс раненого по лесу, ни разу не запнувшись и не остановившись, чтобы перевести дух. Он только что чувствовал в руках небывалую силу, способную двигать горы, но вот дело сделано — и он уже ощущает себя беспомощным. Руки предательски дрожат, пальцы онемели. Просперо несколько раз подряд сжал кулаки, чтобы убедиться, что они работают.

Первым делом он, зажав Тибулу рот, чтобы крик не услышали снаружи, промыл рану спиртом, потом снова наложил повязки, на этот раз из нормальных бинтов. 

— Суок! Скажи, это гангрена? Мне ампутируют ногу? — бормотал Тибул. Просперо не знал, как выглядит гангрена. Хотя если бы знал и увидел, что это она и есть, соврал бы. Всё равно они здесь вдвоём и некому делать операцию. Остаётся только жизнь или смерть — одно из двух. Просперо убрал со лба Тибула слипшиеся сосульками чёрные волосы и прикоснулся губами к коже, всё ещё очень горячей. Его жена делала так, когда болели дети. Проперо не понимал, какой в этом смысл, да и сейчас не почувствовал разницы — ну горячий и горячий. Надо остудить.

Рубашка вымокла от пота и прилипла к телу, поэтому Просперо раздел Тибула и даже в одеяло не стал заворачивать — слишком уж горячим тот был. Обтёр спиртом на всякий случай, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить жар. Из-за этих нехитрых действий или же нет, но Тибулу к вечеру стало немного лучше. По крайней мере, он понял, где находится, и заговорил. Попросил воды.

Напившись, Тибул снова лёг и, показывая на обрывок красной ткани, аккуратно, но крепко приклеенной по краю лобка, сказал с натянутой улыбкой:  
— Сними это! Не умирать же в таком глупом виде!  
— Ты не умрёшь! Даже не думай об этом! — резко ответил Просперо. Этот клочок ткани позволял ему оставаться спокойным, хотя, конечно, он предпочёл бы закутать Тибула в одеяло с головы до ног. Канатоходец знал, что все смотрят на него, и даже наслаждался этим, но Просперо, теряя власть над собой, начинал нервничать. Даже сейчас взгляд подводил его, против воли следуя за капелькой пота, стекавшей по лбу и терявшейся в густых волосах на виске. Взгляд следовал ниже, огибая аккуратное ухо, по краю покрытое светлым, почти неразличимым пушком, спускаясь по напряжённой шее к раскидистым ключицам... Тибул вдруг взметнул руку и ухватился за предплечье Просперо, до боли впиваясь в кожу пальцами.

— Пообещай мне... — в глазах Тибула была мольба.  
— Я обещаю, что ты поправишься. И сможешь и дальше летать над канатом... или как ты там это делаешь?  
— Нет! Я серьёзно. Если я умру или стану бесполезным калекой, поклянись, что завершишь начатое.  
— Да куда я денусь?  
— И позаботься о Суок, если я не смогу сделать этого. Чтобы она не знала бед и лишений. Поклянись! Она единственная родная мне душа в целом мире, она достойна самого лучшего. Я хотел освободить этот город ради неё!

Просперо нахмурился. Странная привязанность — к десятилетней девчонке. К тому же выдыхательница огня всё время поддевала канатоходца тем, что он ни разу не был замечен с женщиной, хотя после каждого его выступления весь город ходил с мозолями на ладонях, появлявшихся, пожалуй, не только от бурных аплодисментов. 

— Ты освободишь город, обязательно! — Просперо вспомнил вдруг про аптечку и метнулся к ней. — Здесь есть лекарства, какие тебе нужны? Я помогу!

Тибул выпил пару таблеток и сам сделал себе укол в раненую ногу. Просперо только и оставалось, что сидеть рядом и снова смотреть-смотреть-смотреть. На лихорадочно вздымающуюся грудь с маленькими тёмными сосками. На его торс — сухие мускулы под тонкой кожей, напрягавшиеся все разом, когда он втыкал в бедро иглу.

— Где ты этому научился?  
— Когда танцевал во дворце, — ответил Тибул неожиданно спокойным голосом. Он осмотрел рану и, видимо, не нашёл признаков того, чего так боялся. — С нами периодически случались разные... несчастья. Толстяки инфантильны, и к тому же манипуляторы. А мы были куклы для них. Живые куклы. Они стравливали нас между собой, да и не только стравливали — сводили! — лицо Тибула вдруг исказила судорога страдания. — Одни умирали, кто-то не выдерживал и выходил из труппы, чтобы кануть в неизвестность, но моё тщеславие было слишком велико, моё имя было у всех на слуху, я хотел оставаться лучшим во что бы то ни стало и играл в жестокую игру, которую навязали нам Толстяки. Играл лучше всех.  
— Но почему же ты ненавидишь их?  
— В конечном итоге я их переиграл и сам наказал себя за это. Или жизнь наказала...  
— Как же тебе удалось?  
— Ну... — усмехнулся Тибул. — Я получал всё, что хотел, заставляя их думать, будто они сами придумали это. Я расписывал им сюжеты спектаклей и танцевал лучшие партии, якобы чтобы показать, как идёт работа, но, конечно, после этого они не могли видеть в главной роли никого, кроме меня. На другие роли я предлагал своих приятелей, поэтому все хотели дружить со мной. Но Толстяков я убедил в том, что ребята — мои непримиримые соперники, и таким образом выторговал себе отдельную комнату и личного повара. Им нравилось наблюдать, как между танцовщиками бушуют страсти... А я ловко играл на их азарте.   
— Звучит весьма неплохо. Что же случилось?  
— Я пока не готов рассказать об этом. В какой-то мере я уподобился им и перестал считаться с чувствами и желаниями других. Однажды мои стремления стали такими же гнусными и низменными. Я понял это, когда вернуть всё назад было уже нельзя. И сильно изменился с тех пор.

Просперо помрачнел. У него было недоброе предчувствие. Не из того ли самого тщеславия Тибул хочет свергнуть Толстяков и сесть на их место?

— А что наследник Тутти? — спросил он.  
— Ничего о нем не знаю, — равнодушно ответил Тибул.

После этого разговора они ещё немного смотрели друг на друга, словно пытаясь осознать пережитое вчера, а потом Тибул устало смежил веки и задремал. Просперо остался сидеть рядом, держа его за руку. Прекрасное обнажённое тело перед ним, сухое и рельефное, такое привычное, такое родное, скрывало страшные тайны, которые Просперо ещё не позволено было узнать. И если он сам рассказал Тибулу всё без утайки, то об ответной искренности пока не приходилось и мечтать. 

И всю ночь он глядел на Тибула, поглаживая пальцами его разрумянившееся лицо, пока не убедился, что жар спадает. Тогда он лёг рядом на маты, укрылся одеялом и позволил уснуть и себе. А когда Просперо открыл глаза утром, то обнаружил Тибула у себя под боком. Тот улыбался во сне, снова, как и в лесу, прижимаясь ягодицами к бёдрам Просперо. Когда они жили в балаганчике, то тоже спали на одном мате, но Просперо всегда держал дистанцию: никак не мог привыкнуть, что рядом нет жены, которая неизменно пристраивала ему на грудь свою светлую голову. А иначе и нельзя было — слишком узкой была их скрипучая старая кровать.

И только когда Тибул поёрзал, Просперо понял, как сильно возбуждён. Как будто жена лежала рядом с ним, а не другой мужчина. Она даже не снилась ему этой ночью; сон свой Просперо прекрасно помнил: он снова плыл по реке, спасаясь от гвардейцев, но Тибул не был ранен, он плыл рядом, не размахивал руками и ногами, поднимая тучу брызг, как Проперо, а скользил в воде, будто дельфин, грациозный, прекрасный, и это давалось ему так же легко, как и балансирование на канате. Они плыли, оставляя далеко позади все свои заботы...

И Просперо снова провалился в этот прекрасный сон, где Тибул заплыл под него и они оказались лицом к лицу, плотно соприкасаясь телами. Просперо подхватил ритм, и они задвигались в унисон, как одна большая рыба; тёрлись плечами, животами, бёдрами и рассекали воду, тёплую, как парное молоко. Тибул заключил вытянутые руки Просперо в замок своих, сцепил пальцы и направил их вглубь, в темноту, где не видать было дна. Темнота эта давила со всех сторон, горячая и обволакивающая, но Тибул плыл, будто ему не нужен был воздух, а Просперо задыхался, и в удушье возбуждение стало нестерпимым, заполнило его, и малейшее соприкосновение с телом Тибула отдавалось дрожью от ресниц до кончиков пальцев. Сознание Просперо поплыло, перед глазами заиграли разноцветные круги, и теперь он ни за что не смог бы остановиться, нарушить эту синхронность движений и повернуть вверх, к спасительному воздуху. Он слишком сильно хотел кончить. Головка члена Просперо скользила по животу Тибула; она стала такой чувствительной, что это было почти больно. И сладко. И нестерпимо. Всё тело свело судорогой, и Просперо почувствовал, что захлёбывается, умирает... И получает самый сумасшедший оргазм в своей жизни.

Он рывком сел, выныривая из сна и хватая ртом воздух. В пещере и правда было душновато — видно, слишком плотно завален вход, — а в штанах тепло и липко. Значит, всё было по-настоящему. Тибул пошевелил бёдрами во сне, и Просперо понял, что действительно тёрся об него всё это время. Как же стыдно! Оставалось надеяться, что Тибул спал крепко и не заметил ничего.

На подкашивающихся ногах Просперо выбрался из пещеры и окунулся в реку, не снимая одежды. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Тибул вылез вслед за ним и увидел, как после ночи, проведённой под одним одеялом, друг очищает штаны от спермы.

В ледяной воде не до конца ещё спавшее возбуждение быстро покинуло Просперо, а чистый утренний воздух упорядочил хаос, царивший в его мыслях. Стоило больше обращать внимание на здоровье Тибула, а не на его тело, но в этом вопросе Просперо чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. В конце концов он решил, что сможет оказаться полезен, если приготовит завтрак. Он развёл маленький костерок на берегу, развесил у огня мокрую одежду и по-быстрому сообразил овощной суп — благо запасов в пещере было полно. На вкус получилось отвратительно, но Тибул жадно ел, чтобы восстановить силы. Просперо смыл угли и пепел в воду, и следов костра на берегу не осталось — гвардейцы ничего не заподозрят, если пройдут мимо. Впрочем, вряд ли они догадаются искать беглецов здесь. Просперо чувствовал себя в безопасности — на сотни метров вокруг не было ни души. Только он сам и Тибул.

Через несколько дней канатоходец встал на ноги. В старом чёрном трико и просторной рубахе он снова выглядел непримечательно, но Просперо всё равно смотрел на него иначе. Среди его вещей лежал, бережно свёрнутый, обрывок флага, который пришлось отделять от тела Тибула растворителем. Кроме резкого химического запаха, ткань хранила еле различимый аромат реки и, главное, человеческого тела. Просперо не мог удержаться от того, чтобы поднести ткань к лицу и вдохнуть полной грудью, надеясь уловить его, каждый раз, когда собирался сменить одежду и думал, что Тибул не смотрит.

Через две недели Тибул снова начал тренировки. Просперо умолял его не перетруждаться, но Тибул не слушал. Как одержимый, он весь день пытался придумать что-то совершенно новое, волшебное, но фантазия как будто иссякла.

— Хватит танцевать, нужно действовать! — иногда заводил он разговор, но Просперо убеждал его, что ещё не время. Он приводил аргументы: народ не готов, мы слишком долго тут сидим, нас сочли мёртвыми и успокоились, неизвестно, что творится в городе... «У тебя пока ещё нет ключа от оружейной», — хотел сказать он, но это было бы открытым выражением недоверия. Не то чтобы Просперо не доверял Тибулу. Напротив, он доверял ему как самому себе. Просто не хотел потратить жизнь напрасно. Жизнь, которую оба они ещё не успели распробовать.

Просперо охотился: он метко стрелял и каждый раз неизменно приносил дичь. Вечером после сытного ужина Тибул отдыхал от тренировок, положив на колени Просперо ногу с яркими розовыми шрамами с внешней и внутренней стороны бедра. Она уже не болела, но уставала больше, чем другая, — видно, ослабла за то время, пока Тибул ходил с костылём. Просперо легонько мял пальцами натруженные мышцы, от щиколотки до самого верха, а Тибул просил его не бояться и нажимать сильнее. Выдыхательница огня посмеялась бы над их диалогом, но им обоим всё больше становилось не до шуток. Они строили честолюбивые планы и иногда так увлекались разговором, что Просперо забывал о том, что делает массаж, и его рука останавливалась на бедре Тибула, возле самой промежности, где чувствовалось биение пульса. Просперо что-то говорил, но сознанием устремлялся к горячей коже Тибула, которая как будто бы уже принадлежала ему, оставалось только передвинуть руку выше и накрыть член через тонкую ткань трусов, сжать, сильно, как сжимал мышцы на его икрах, твёрдые и большие, и получить в ответ удовлетворённый стон. Он знал, что никогда не решится сделать нечто подобное, но раз за разом прокручивал в голове сцену того, как это могло бы быть, и всей душой хотел почувствовать отвращение от собственных фантазий, но вместо отвращения приходила только болезненная тяжесть в паху — и не отпускала, пока Тибул не убирал ногу с его колен.

— Пусть это начнётся завтра. Не будем подставлять Бризака, устроим спонтанное выступление. Я пройду по канату над Площадью Звезды, а потом поведём народ на штурм, — сказал Тибул в один из вечеров.

Просперо только вернулся, он стоял у входа в пещеру. Загораживать его камнем они давно перестали, и внутрь лились золотые лучи заходящего солнца. Тибул купался в них, умиротворённо жмурясь. Будто забыл, что выжил после стычки с гвардейцами только благодаря фантастическому везению.

— Это плохая идея... — как обычно, начал Просперо.  
— Я придумал кое-что...

Над самым полом был натянут канат. Тибул вбил крюки в стены, пока Просперо не было, и, видимо, уже пару раз отрепетировал свой номер.

— Хлопай в ладоши и смотри! — воскликнул он и встал на канат. Просперо не стал возражать и начал хлопать, задавая темп. Спонтанное выступление могли сопровождать разве что аплодисменты — никакой музыки.

Когда Тибул делал мостик, его отросшие волосы подметали пол, а потом он поднимался на руках и резко опускался вниз, перенося весь свой вес на раненую ногу, вторую задрав высоко вверх, выпрямленную, напряжённую. Расправлял руки и тянулся к пальцам ног, и на несколько секунд его силуэт становился подобен луку. Прыжок — и поза менялась, канат раскачивался, и Просперо сбивался с ритма. Тибул был одет, но Просперо будто наяву видел, как играют под кожей мышцы, как меняют очертания поджарые ягодицы, напрягаясь и расслабляясь, как розовеет шрам на бедре, как выпирают по бокам мощные крылья, когда он с лёгкостью идёт по канату на руках. Как забавно скачут член с яйцами от всех этих кульбитов. Как глупо выглядит он сам, представляя себе всё это и шумно сглатывая слюну.

Возможно, тренировка слишком затянулась. Может, просто менялась погода или ослабел канат. Шрам взорвался резкой болью, когда Тибул в очередной раз подпрыгивал на больной ноге, — и вот он с тихим стоном повалился на пол, а Просперо, как всегда, не успел его поймать.

— Я в порядке, — пытался возразить Тибул, но Просперо всё равно поднял его на руки и бережно уложил на маты.

— Вот видишь, ты не можешь выступать. Завтра мы никуда не пойдём.

— Мне лучше знать. Это ерунда.

— Нет!

— Ты так рвался в бой, когда мы встретились. Почему же ты трусишь, почему боишься сейчас?! Где та страсть, с которой ты бросился на гвардейцев на рынке, с которой пытался вырваться из моего захвата? — Тибул сел, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Глаза его требовали немедленного ответа.

— Направилась в другое русло, — Просперо пожал плечами. Что он мог сказать, кроме правды? — Я боюсь остаться без тебя. Боюсь, что не смогу больше смотреть, как ты танцуешь, и разминать после твою больную ногу. Не смогу просыпаться рядом с тобой, наблюдать за тем, как ты ешь, пьёшь, расчёсываешь свои непослушные кудри. Я ещё не готов.

Это было самое глупое, что он когда-либо говорил, но слова слетели с языка против воли. Они шли от сердца. Он хотел добавить про запахи, звуки, прикосновения, но не посмел. Это получилось бы признание прямым текстом. Тибул знал, что его хотят не только женщины, но и мужчины, и никогда не говорил, что ему это неприятно. Но кого хотел он сам? Женщин? Мужчин? Маленьких девочек?

Просперо думал, повиснет молчание, Тибул потеряется, гадая, что ответить. Не поймёт, о платонических чувствах речь или о плотских, и они ещё долго будут ходить вокруг да около, не зная, поссориться им или броситься в объятья друг друга. Но оказалось, что своего единственного друга он совсем не знает...

— И не будешь готов, пока не трахнешь меня, — усмехнулся Тибул. Он был спокоен как удав, и Просперо вдруг почувствовал себя жертвой, которая вот-вот будет проглочена. Удав знал, он всегда знал, ещё до того, как Просперо сам понял, почему не может оторвать от канатоходца глаз. — Ты хочешь этого с тех пор, как мы начали репетировать танец с флагом. Разве нет?

— Нет.

В глазах Тибула мелькнуло лёгкое разочарование, и он потупил взгляд, уставившись на собственные пальцы, продавливающие мат, впивающиеся в него до скрипа.

Просперо бережно поддел его за подбородок, притянул к себе, его губы — к самым своим губам, и прошептал едва слышно, глядя в бездонные омуты тёмных глаз: 

— Я хочу этого с того самого дня, как впервые тебя увидел.

И поцеловал Тибула в широкую белозубую улыбку...

* * *

Просперо не сопротивлялся, позволив Тибулу поднять свои бёдра в воздух и склонить голову между широко раздвинутых ног. Он не сопротивлялся с самого начала, уже больше года, — потому что Тибул действительно знал, что делает. Он хотел, чтобы у Просперо не осталось сожалений о неслучившемся. 

— Завтра, — прошептал Просперо, выгибаясь, раскрываясь навстречу проворному языку. — Завтра мы поведём народ на штурм замка. Время пришло. Теперь всё получится.

— М-м-м... — раздалось деловитое урчание. — Только если у тебя не будет болеть задница.

Просперо почувствовал, что краснеет, и откинул голову на подушку. Они перепробовали почти всё, большую часть в первые же дни, но снизу Просперо ещё не был. Тибул и не предлагал, пришлось просить самому. «Я тоже хочу почувствовать, каково это», — сказал он, уткнувшись носом в кудрявый затылок Тибула, уютно устроившегося в кольце его рук. В тот день они ласкали друг друга особенно долго, пока не свалились без сил. «Хорошо», — ответил Тибул, уже в полудрёме. Так и уснул, всё ещё с обмякшим членом внутри, растёкшейся по животу спермой и припухшими от поцелуев губами. 

Просперо любил брать его у стены, стоя, любил ощущать тяжесть его тела в своих руках, поднимать и опускать на свой член, будто мальчишку, который ничегошеньки не весил. Тибул стискивал его бёдра ногами и даже в такой позе умудрялся скакать на нём, задавая свой темп. Тибул толкал Просперо на мат и опускался на него сверху, насаживаясь на член до упора, и плавно двигал бёдрами, запустив пальцы в густые волосы на груди любовника, выцветшие на солнце до белизны, царапал соски и, ослепительно улыбаясь, рассказывал о танцорах, с которыми спал, пока Просперо, рассвирепев, не ставил его раком и не засаживал со всей силы. Глухие стоны возбуждали его гораздо больше слов. Он опускал ладони на широкую спину Тибула, заставляя прогнуться, гладил напряжённые плечи, спускался к узкой талии и ягодицам, раздвигал их, чтобы понаблюдать, как член таранит покрасневший вход.

Задница у Тибула после такого никогда не болела, поэтому Просперо надеялся, что он просто пошутил. По крайней мере, пока что всё было идеально. Даже лучше, чем Просперо представлял себе. Горячий язык спустился от головки к мошонке, а потом по-хозяйски скользнул внутрь. Мышцы с непривычки снова сжались, но язык был настойчив и трахал, ласкал, вылизывал, пока анус не стал податливым и чувствительным настолько, что Просперо сам захотел принять туда нечто большее. А потом Тибул снова поднял голову и устремился к члену любовника, плотно прижатому к животу. Оружейник не умел гнуться, как тонкое деревце; он был прям и неподвижен, как вековой дуб, даже когда толкался Тибулу в рот. Руками опираясь на маты, он устремлял всё своё тело вверх, навстречу жаркому рту и пальцу, проникшему в анус. 

— Расслабься, — прошептал Тибул, — ты тратишь слишком много сил. — И он стал легонько покачивать ладонями, удерживающими бёдра Просперо выше головы, вверх-вниз, вперёд-назад и по кругу, показывая, как двигать только тазом и расслабить ноги, руки, голову. Отдаться ощущениям.

Член вошёл легко. Хотя Тибул был во всех смыслах крупным мужчиной, Просперо был ещё крупнее. Выше, шире, внушительнее. Он мог бы принять и два члена, если бы Тибул хорошо его подготовил. Просперо втянулся сразу же, едва только начал двигать бёдрами, как учил его Тибул. Он обнаружил множество углов, под которыми мог принимать любовника — ощущения разнились от болезненных до невыносимо приятных. Тибул отвечал на его ёрзанья удовлетворёнными стонами, двигаясь всё быстрее, почти с остервенением, будто дорвался до того, о чём долго мечтал. Он всё сильнее стискивал ягодицы Просперо, на каменно-твёрдых, покрасневших от напряжения грудных мышцах проступал пот, лезли в лицо волосы, и Тибул небрежно сдувал их прочь. Таким его Просперо ещё не видел. Тибул был прекрасен, но бесконечно далёк. Он будто трахал очередное своё воспоминание. Может, оно и просило его быть быстрее, сильнее, жёстче — Просперо же хотел насладиться моментом, не торопясь. Спешить было некуда — до завтра оставалась целая ночь.

Поэтому он взял руки Тибула в свои, притянул его ближе, так, что они оказались в самой банальной позе, но — лицом к лицу, кожей к коже. Просперо втянул любовника в долгий, нежный поцелуй и снова задвигал бёдрами, медленно, но сильно. Каждый толчок приносил острое, всепоглощающее удовольствие. Как во сне, который Просперо давно забыл, они сцепили вытянутые руки и отдались на волю стихии, обуревавшей их.  
* * *

Тибула разбудил тихий звон. Светало, а он ещё лежал голый, лохматый, пахнущий вчерашним сексом. Просперо сидел рядом, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, готовый к бою, и протягивал ему ключи. Тибул сначала не поверил своим глазам, но не могли же ему преподнести ключи от дома или от сейфа. Просперо дарил ему оружейную.

— Там есть даже пушки... — сказал Просперо, улыбаясь в рыжую бороду. Ох, сумел же он выбрать момент.

Тибул никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким бодрым. И таким счастливым.  
* * *

Народу собралась полная площадь. Тибул орал так, что едва не сорвал голос — чтобы все услышали. Он призвал их на штурм, и толпа возликовала. Самые смелые двинулись по направлению ко дворцу, и вся огромная людская масса повернулась за ними.

Тибул приобнял Просперо, пока никто на них не смотрел, и хрипло шепнул ему на ухо:  
— Не видать нам объятий друг друга после победы. Люди не поймут.  
— Мы оставим город кому-нибудь, а сами уедем.  
— Нет, не для того я всё это начинал, — отрезал Тибул и спустился в толпу. Люди расступались перед ним, пропуская вперёд. Просперо последовал за ним. Предчувствие у него было недоброе.  
* * *

Народ повалил слишком быстро, неуправляемая толпа потекла прямиком ко дворцу, и направить их в сторону оружейной Тибул не смог. Когда за их спинами закрылись городские ворота, отрезав путь назад, он не почувствовал ни страха, ни разочарования. Ничего. Только достал нож и приготовился защищаться. Они были теперь на войне, а на войне произойти может что угодно. О том, как можно было это предотвратить, он подумает позже.

Сколько Просперо ни стрелял по гвардейцам, те всё же добрались до горожан и вступили в рукопашную. Тогда он продолжил стрелять по дальним рядам, ещё не смешавшимся в кучу-малу, а Тибул оставался рядом, чтобы прикрывать его спину. В первые несколько минут они ещё верили, что возможно спастись, но гвардейцы стекались отовсюду, будто их порождала грязь под ногами. Те, у кого были ружья, занимали позиции на стенах и стреляли по толпе, по большей части безоружной. Просперо издалека узнавал стволы, которые сделал сам. Ситуация повторялась. Снова его оружие обратилось против народа, а он ничего не в силах был сделать, даже закрыть Тибула своим телом не мог, потому что стреляли со всех сторон.

Просперо замешкался, перезаряжая ружьё, и не заметил бросившегося на него противника. Тибул вовремя подоспел и блокировал удар, направленный Просперо в голову, оттолкнул гвардейца в толпу сражающихся, бросился следом и растворился в ней. Люди, которых привёл сюда Просперо, пытались сбежать, спастись, но в конце концов падали, а ветер нёс стоны умирающих прямо к городским воротам — там они разбивались о безжалостный металл и эхом возвращались обратно.   
Просперо целился в гвардейцев на стенах; сбивал их, будто бутылки с забора. Нельзя изготовить хорошее оружие, если не умеешь стрелять. Убил ли кого-нибудь Тибул? Несколько раз взгляд Просперо выхватывал его в толпе, будто танцующего с ножом среди неуклюже сражающихся тел. Сначала ему показалось, что все отшатываются от Тибула, расступаются перед ним, но потом стало понятно, что это просто гвардейцы связывают и уводят мятежников, и последний очаг сопротивления, сосредоточившийся вокруг его руководителей, затухает. Их обоих просто оставили напоследок.

Просперо отвернулся, чтобы сделать очередной выстрел, — всего на мгновение, но когда он снова обратил взгляд на Тибула, тот уже лежал на земле лицом вниз, с залитым кровью затылком. Неподвижно. Как будто ему прострелили голову.

До этого самого момента Просперо не осознавал серьёзность ситуации. Бездумно уничтожал врагов, надеясь хоть немного сократить их количество. Он не мог допустить и мысли, что будет убит. И тем более — что Тибул будет убит. Просперо врал себе, думая, что готов его потерять. Нет, пожалуй, он отпустил бы его на гастроли длиной в целую жизнь, но видеть Тибула снова истекающим кровью, только теперь с дырой в голове, а не над коленом, было выше его сил. Просперо тысячу раз проклял себя за то, что вручил ему ключи и рассказал про пушки. Без пушек Тибул не решился бы. Год назад — да, а теперь нет, ему уже было что терять. Это Просперо подтолкнул его, понадеявшись на их сумасшедшее везение, но на этот раз всё пошло не так с самого начала. Они были обречены. 

Гвардейцы затопили всё вокруг, Просперо расстреливал их в упор, потратил последние патроны, а потом, бросив прощальный взгляд на любимое тело, распростёртое в грязи, бросился на врагов с кулаками, рыча, как раненый зверь. Они боялись подойти к Просперо — огромному, как медведь, и столь же свирепому. Суетились, пытаясь не нарваться на его кулак, и ощетинивали штыки. Так продолжалось, пока кто-то не набросил на шею оружейнику верёвку и не поволок навстречу гвардейцам. Те живо скрутили его, связали руки, и Просперо перестал сопротивляться. Ему было всё равно. И когда его вели через город, он думал о том, как хорошо было бы остаться с Тибулом в пещере навечно. Состариться вместе, как нормальная семья, и забыть о Трёх Толстяках. Он не оглядывался назад и не видел, как Тибул, которого он считал мёртвым, медленно ползёт к реке.

* * *

Просперо бежал к шатру. Повсюду жгли костры, туда-сюда сновали люди, пахло порохом. Тибул развесил огромный кусок ткани посреди этого праздника жизни, как самый настоящий генерал. Просперо не терпелось увидеть его. Люди здоровались с ним, поздравляли с благополучным освобождением из тюрьмы, но оружейник не слышал их. Он мечтал увидеть Тибула и обнять его. Живого. Взять его, не важно, на голой земле или на мягкой перине, — что у него там найдётся в шатре. Трахать, как в первый раз.

Радость мелькнула во взгляде Тибула, когда Просперо отодвинул полог, улыбаясь во весь рот, но ненадолго.

— Где Суок? — спросил он.

Просперо не знал, что ответить.

Тибул будто всхлипнул, глядя, как он переминается с ноги на ногу и виновато опускает глаза. Понял без слов.

— Она хотя бы жива?  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Проперо. Суок осталась во дворце, одна среди врагов, которые могли сделать с ней что угодно.

— Лучше бы ты не возвращался... — выплюнул Тибул и склонился над схемой дворца. Просперо растерянно уставился ему в спину. Маленькая девочка — смелая, надо признать, — стояла между ними всегда. Тибул навещал её раз в неделю всё это время, рискуя быть пойманным, а однажды даже показал ей пещеру, хотя сам строго-настрого запретил Просперо выдавать их тайну. Он вырезал для Суок из дерева подарок на день рождения — маленькую балеринку. Просперо не помнил, чтобы Тибул хоть раз сердился или отчитывал девочку, даже если она висла на нём, мешала репетировать. Она даже могла запретить что-то Тибулу, а он подчинялся. Как будто был виноват перед Суок и неустанно пытался загладить вину.

И вот её крохотная фигурка приобрела такую значимость, что полностью загородила Просперо, и для Тибула он будто перестал существовать.

— Ты должен был пропустить её вперёд! Позаботиться о её безопасности! — Тибул вдруг сорвался на крик. Плечи его дрожали, пальцы комкали бумагу. Просперо шагнул вперёд и положил ладонь ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить, но Тибул только сильнее разозлился. Он сбросил руку Просперо, повернулся и толкнул его, грубо, даже сильнее, чем в первый день знакомства.

— Я ничего не мог поделать... — продолжил оправдываться Просперо, позволяя Тибулу пихать себя, бить по животу, по груди, по лицу. Он знал, что это необходимо. Потеряв жену, Просперо чувствовал себя почти так же и искал, где сбросить пар. Кому сделать больно, чтобы собственная боль притупилась хоть немного. Но она не притуплялась.

— Ш-ш-ш, тише, — Просперо обнял Тибула, крепко, баюкая, как ребёнка, и поцеловал в лоб. — С тобой теперь много гвардейцев. Я видел их в лагере. Попросим их поменять Суок на куклу. Спасём девочку, и всё будет как раньше.

— Ничего не будет как раньше. Ты знал, как много Суок значит для меня, и оставил её там. Я не смогу простить этого. Никогда!

— Слушай, Тибул, — Просперо отпустил его и отстранился. — Я всегда хотел спросить, почему какая-то девчонка для тебя значит больше, чем твой...

Он запнулся, осознав вдруг, что даже не знает, как назвать их отношения. Он мог бы сказать «твой мужчина», «твой любовник», «твой друг», но ни то, ни другое, ни третье, не отражало истины. К тому же в этот самый момент Просперо чувствовал, будто на самом деле он Тибулу никто.

— Неважно, — продолжил он. — Что у вас за отношения? Я помню, в тот день, когда я пришёл в твой балаганчик, Суок хотела вытереть мне волосы, а ты отстранил её, будто приревновал ко мне. Тибул, какие же отвратительные тайны ты скрываешь?

— Не такие отвратительные, как тебе кажется.

— Я должен знать, Тибул. Пожалуйста. Не думаю, что смогу прикрывать спину человека, который трахал маленьких девочек.

Тибул дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. Сел на стол, низко склонил голову, и за упавшими ему на лоб угольно-чёрными кудрями Просперо больше не мог разглядеть выражения лица. С минуту они молчали.

— Я не должен был отпускать её. Это моя вина, — забормотал Тибул, мотая головой, будто пытался отогнать призрак. — Только моя. Я втянул Суок в эту глупую бессмысленную революцию, к концу которой у меня не останется даже того, что было до.

— Не убивайся так. Суок сама хотела помочь мне, видел бы ты, как светилось от счастья её личико, когда она провернула ключ в замке на моей клетке. Она сделала выбор сама, а ты не отец, чтобы запрещать ей.

— А что, если отец? — с вызовом глянул на него Тибул.

Просперо опешил:  
— Что?! Не выдумывай, ты младше меня.

— Помнишь, ты просил меня рассказать, за что я так ненавижу Трёх Толстяков. Я расскажу. После этого ты волен уйти и больше не прикрывать мою спину, как ты выражаешься. Но если ты расскажешь кому-нибудь, если ты расскажешь Суок, я найду и убью тебя.

Просперо кивнул. 

— Толстяки не произвели на свет собственного наследника. Уж не знаю, не могли или не хотели, но я не помню, чтобы они хоть раз вставали из-за стола. До Тутти у них была любимица, юная девочка, красивая настолько, что Толстяки прятали её и не выпускали на сцену. Ходили слухи, что она их кровная родственница. Толстяки ещё не выбрали девочку своей переемницей, но, пожалуй, были близки к этому. Я был очарован её красотой и совсем потерял голову, когда случайно столкнулся с ней в коридоре. Она призналась, что хотела бы станцевать со мной в паре; я обещал ей устроить это любой ценой.

— И у вас завязался роман, не оставшийся без последствий? Толстяки остались недовольны твоим неуёмным членом? Как банально, — прокомментировал Просперо.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так. Но она не думала о том, чтобы переспать со мной. Постоянно окружённый интригами, я забыл, что иногда в словах нет двойного дна, скрытого смысла. А она была слишком юна и невинна. Я думал, она знает, как мы все живём здесь и чем занимаемся, а она понятия не имела. Я так и не понял: пряча девочку, хотели они защитить её — или сломать. Я старался не прятать Суок ни от чего, но это тоже закончилось плохо...

— Так. Что ты сделал с той девочкой?

— Я хотел получить её. Толстяки в конце концов поддались моим увещеваниям. Я придумал танец, довольно экстремальный, где мы были завёрнуты в один большой кусок шифона и висели под самым потолком; когда я рассказывал о своей задумке, она краснела и улыбалась. Она видела, как меня заводят репетиции, и ей как будто бы льстило это. Я мечтал о минуте, когда мы окажемся вдвоём высоко над головами Толстяков, без соглядатаев повсюду, в коконе из ткани, и скрытое от посторонних глаз таинство произойдёт внутри. Клянусь, та девочка была влажной, когда я раздвинул её ноги. Да, я не предупредил о своих намерениях, мы никогда не оставались наедине. Но когда я вошёл одним движением и томное обожание в её глазах сменилось болью и испугом, я понял, что она совершенно не ждала этого, не хотела этого. Она, чёрт возьми, была девственницей. А я должен был остановиться в тот же миг, но не смог побороть собственную алчность. Зажал ей рот и продолжил движения танца. Так мы и раскачивались на верёвке под потолком, пока я не кончил. В тот же вечер я собрал вещи и сбежал. Четыре года спустя я встретил товарища, который и рассказал, что у меня есть дочь. Переодевшись, я выменял её на попугая. Вот, в общем-то и вся история, — подытожил Тибул и поднялся со стола. — Ты единственный человек, которому я это рассказал, Просперо. Знаю, ты спрашиваешь себя, в чём же тут виноваты Толстяки. Не забывай, что я был обычным ребёнком, а они едва не превратили меня в монстра. Страшно?

— Да, — выдохнул Просперо.

— Ты кажешься таким нормальным, правильным. Встретив тебя, я подумал: вот кто хорошо воспитал бы Суок, в нормальной здоровой семье. Ты идеальный отец: работящий, верный; я верил, ты смог бы защитить её. Но вышло так, что мы оба не смогли.

— Неправда, — Просперо преодолел разделявшее их расстояние одним широким шагом и снова заключил Тибула в объятия. — Но знаешь, мне нравится твоя идея.

* * *

Стоял тёплый знойный вечер. Мерно скрипели колёса балаганчика, катившегося по просёлочной дороге. Просперо задремал и чуть не отпустил поводья, но Тутти, который загорал на крыше, спрыгнул ему на плечи и вырвал из сладкой дрёмы. Мальчишка вытянулся за последние полгода и стал на голову выше своей сестры. Он радовался всему, что видел вокруг, как младенец. 

— Пап, пап, а у меня ведь хорошо получается по канату ходить?  
— Да, сынок, — сонным голосом ответил Просперо.

— Тибул чувствовал себя на канате как рыба в воде, а сейчас во дворце сидит, — это Суок свесила голову с крыши. Откуда только взялась? — Давненько мы его не видели.

Суок в последнее время была сама не своя — угрюмая, печальная. Она скучала по огромной толпе зрителей. Скучала по Тибулу.

Гастроли должны были продлиться, пока не утихнут волнения, но когда они втроём вернулись в первый раз, в приёмной сказали ждать встречи ещё два месяца, а по прошествии этих двух месяцев их и вовсе не пустили в город без документов. Просперо, направляя балаганчик прочь от городских ворот, с тоской смотрел на удаляющиеся башенки дворца, некогда разукрашенные, как верхушки пирожных, а теперь серые и мрачные. Ощущение фарса и издевательства, висевшее над городом при Толстяках, сменилось затхлостью, и больше как будто ничего не изменилось. Просперо надеялся, что где-то в сердце города Тибул борется с чиновниками и взяточничеством и пытается приструнить гвардейцев, чуть не разорвавших наследника Тутти на части, но всё больше Просперо одолевала мысль, что Тибул просто переложил на его плечи свою обузу и вместе с этим потерял остатки человечности. 

Просперо уже начал забывать вкус губ Тибула, ощущение его рук на своей коже — словно побывал в какой-то дурацкой детской сказке, а потом проснулся с горечью на губах. Как будто Тибула и вовсе не было, и только Суок с Тутти не давали забыть о нём. Тутти всё больше напоминал маленькую копию Тибула — славно сложенный, кудрявый, и Просперо начинал чувствовать себя неуютно, когда мальчишка садился ему на плечи, чтобы лучше оглядеть окрестности. Суок, наверное, с самого начала не верила в придуманную Тибулом ложь, будто бы много лет назад у Просперо и его жены похитили первенцев, и ощущала себя преданной. Она была так похожа на своего настоящего отца характером, что Просперо иногда даже побаивался её. Предчувствовал, что она ещё доставит ему кучу неприятностей. Но это всё было ещё впереди. 

Балаганчик катился по каменистой дороге. Просперо, переживший свои взлёты и свои падения, снова дремал с поводьями в руках. А время волшебников, возможно, ещё только начиналось.


End file.
